Heavy Magician
Heavy Magician '''is an antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, making her debut in the 2017 game Sonic Mania. Background One day, on Angel Island, a mysterious gemstone was unearthed known as the Phantom Ruby. With its power, the Ruby could warp reality on a cosmic scale. As its first demonstration, the Ruby transformed five ordinary Eggrobos into the Hard-Boiled Heavies, who sought to usurp Eggman and use the Ruby to gain ultimate power. Magician was the third to battle Team Sonic, in Mirage Saloon Zone. However, she and the other Heavies were eventually defeated and destroyed. Stats '''Attack Potency: Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level '''(Comparable to Mighty and Ray) | '''Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level '(Stronger than before) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(She can tag Classic Sonic and other comparable characters) | 'Faster than Light ' '''Durability: Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level | Small Country Level, '''possibly Planet Level''' Hax: Explosion Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation Intelligence: Average '(Is smarter than a normal Eggman robot, but otherwise has no outstanding feats) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight against Classic Sonic twice before being fully destroyed, both for extended periods of time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''In her Bean the Dynamite form, she can create explosives. * '''Size Manipulation: '''Supersized an ordinary Caterkiller. * '''Illusion Creation/Shapeshifting: '''Used her illusion powers to turn into several characters from Sonic's past. Techniques * '''Transformation: '''Turns into one of three different forms via a mystic box. * '''Popgun Shot: '''When turning into her Nack form, she can shoot popgun blasts at enemies. * '''Bomb Toss: '''Used in her Bean form to toss bombs at enemies. * '''Ground Pound: '''Used in her Bark form to stomp the ground and make debris fall. * '''Three-Cup Chance Attack: '''Used as the Phantom Magician. She creates three cups and moves them around. When they flip up, two will fire lasers at the opponent, while one is safe. Equipment * '''Mystic Box: '''Used to allow the Magician to transform. * '''Hat: '''A source for many of the Magician's magical powers. * '''Cups: '''Used to fire lasers as the Phantom Magician Key '''Normal | Phantom Magician Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * In her Bark form, can cause debris to fall just by stomping the ground. Speed/Reactions * Can tag Classic-era characters with her popgun bullets. Durability/Endurance * Can take one hit from an enemy in her transformed state before being damaged. Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Phantom Magician is considered far superior to an average Eggman robot and has clashed with Classic Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Knuckles, and Tails several times, and thus should scale to feats from the Classic timeline at minimum, especially since she and the other Heavies battled Team Sonic again after the events of Forces, when Classic Sonic grew stronger. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to attack after she attacks with her transformation abilities. * Phantom Magician cannot be accessed manually. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:SEGA Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Robots Category:Small Country Level Category:Size Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:Magic Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Shapeshifters